The Harry Potter/Gundam Wing Chibi Fic
by Reka
Summary: YAY! Over 100 viewings, and people say they love it!


This is something I started a long time ago with Mythica (a much better writer than I could ever hope to be, check out her stories, they're really good!) We were feeling particularly crazy, (I always am.) and I brought an unfinished Chibi fic produced by yet another really good writer (Rura, she MAY be on FanFiction.Net, but I'm not sure. I think she has an original story up called "Nanimo." and me. So anyway, written by two hyperactive girls on a sugar rush, I present-- 

The Unfinished Harry Potter/Gundam Wing Chibi Crossover   
by Mythica and Reka

This is a fanfic that Alexa and I started writing on Tuesday. It features   
the GW boys and Harry Potter & Co. Enjoy or else!!!   
~kiki and alexa

Open on: Some isolated godforsaken patch of woods. Harry Potter is being   
dragged into a clearing by Dobby. Hermione, her nose buried in a gigantic   
book entitled: Mind Controlling Spells for the Dangerous and Those Who Want   
to Be, is close at their heels.

H: Dobby, why did you drag us out here to this isolated godforsaken patch of   
woods? And why did you have to bring us here in the middle of Sesame Street?   
They were about to sing the Friendship Song!   
D: Dobby wanted to show Harry Potter something he saw, sir.   
Hr: But what is it, Dobby?   
D: Dobby saw a big thing, a very big thing, sir. It was shiny and big and   
it made sounds, Harry Potter sir, big sounds. It went BOOM! And BANG! And   
BOOM again! *Begins dancing around the clearing screaming   
BOOMBANGBOOMBANGBOOMBANG and knocking himself on the head.*   
H: (To Hermione) He's nuts. (To Dobby) Hey tennis-ball eyes!!! Get your   
toga-covered butt over here!   
D: *Gasps and freezes in place* Harry Potter said a bad word!! Harry Potter   
is not supposed to say bad words! Harry Potter said. . . butt'!!!! Bad Harry   
Potter! *Unfreezes and runs to a tree, begins banging his head on it* Bad   
Dobby! Bad Dobby! Dobby never insults Harry Potter!!!   
H: Oi vay. He really is nuts.   
Hr: Well, if you give me some time in the library I could figure out how to   
control his mind. . .   
H: BUT YOU'VE GOT A HUGE BOOK ON MIND CONTROL RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU!!!   
Hr: But you see, this book is only-   
H: I DON'T CARE!! NOW WOULD YOU HELP ME GET TOGA-BUTT UNDER CONTROL?!?   
Hr: Okayokayokay. *Reluctantly puts down book and looks at Dobby.* Try   
stunning him.   
H: Okay. *Pulls out wand* Stupefy! *A line of blue light shoots out at   
Dobby, hitting him in the head. He freezes, then shakes his head and   
continues dancing, now uttering satanistic sounds.*   
H: I guess that isn't enough to stop a hyperactive tennis-ball brain.   
Hr: Lets try it together.   
Hr&H: STUPEFY!! *Dobby goes rigid and collapses face down. His toga flies up   
over his head and onto the ground, leaving him wearing nothing but a pair of   
socks, one sock has Omae o korosu' written all over it, the other says Nani'   
all over.*   
H&Hr: AHHHHHHHH!!!   
H: He's NAKED!   
Hr: I'm too young to see this!!! I'm only three!!!   
H: Do we unfreeze him?   
Hr: Don't even think it. He might roll over. *They both shudder.*   
Suddenly, the trees all around them begin to fall over, and the ground   
shakes.   
H: What the hell?!?   
Hr: Jeez, what do those Dursleys teach you?!? My mommy would wash my mouth   
with soap if I said that!!!   
H: What ever, book-maggot.   
Suddenly, four toddlers burst out from the trees, screaming and running.   
One has platinum blond hair and is wearing khaki pants about 5 sizes big and   
a shirt that's even bigger. Another one has black hair pulled into a shiny   
ponytail about as long as his tiny, flat nose. The third has a braid twice   
as long as his body, blowing straight out behind him and dragging along   
sticks, logs, a tree stump, and other mucky stuff. The last one has bangs   
covering half his face and hanging to his knees, weighted down by   
approximately four pounds of hair gel. A large chalkboard is hanging around   
his neck.


End file.
